In a hydrocarbon producing well, there may be an upper completion and a lower completion. Landing or otherwise joining the upper completion to the lower completion presents challenges due, in part, to the inaccessibility of the joint. The joining of components often may require rotational accuracy and/or axial accuracy to ensure alignment and proper connection. In some applications, components such as wet-mate connectors may require both rotational and axial accuracy. However, the need to provide accuracy and mechanical precision with respect to components located downhole, increases the difficulty and cost of connecting upper completions to lower completions.